The major objective of this project is to assess the potential short-term mental health consequences in adolescents, including symptoms of generalized anxiety, depression, substance use/abuse, and post traumatic stress disorder, associated with exposure to Hurricane Andrew. The project proposes to test a multivariate risk factor model for disaster- related mental health problems/symptoms. The hypothesized model identifies five constructs that are primary risk factors: l) Pre-disaster Characteristics and History, 2) Primary and Secondary Disaster Exposure, 3) Cognitive Appraisal of Disaster, 4) Attempts to Adjust to and Overcome Disaster Losses, and 5) Other Disaster Recovery Period Events. Random digit dial (RDD) telephone survey methodology will be used to interview a representative sample of 400 adolescent residents of high disaster impact sites in South florida as well as one of their parents. The instrumentation employed will be adapted from an ongoing study of Hurricane Hugo. A variety of multivariate data analytic techniques will be used to explore relationships among major variables of interest. There are three primary goals for the study. First, the study will gather baseline data regarding adolescents' short-term psychological reactions to the hurricane. Assessment will address initial psychological reactions (during and in the hours/days immediately following the hurricane) and determine their relationship to subsequent psychological adjustment (3-4 months post-hurricane). Second, the study will provide an opportunity to test a multivariate risk factor model for predicting the short-term mental health impact of natural disasters on adolescents. Finally, assessment relatively soon after the hurricane, including obtaining tracking information, will allow the possibility of assessing all or part of the sample prospectively in order to examine temporal changes in post-disaster adjustment.